Tras 12 años
by BabuWary
Summary: "La vida en Fairy Oak nunca había sido tan dulce..."
1. Capítulo 1...(y ya no digo más!)

Hacía mucho mucho tiempo, habíamos sido niños. Años atrás todavía sentíamos la emoción de serlo, todos los días era una aventura, todo era nuevo, increíble, entretenido y las horas pasaban muy despacio. Estábamos creando recuerdos tan lenta y detalladamente que no éramos realmente conscientes de lo verdaderamente importante del asunto. Crecimos con emociones tan grandes,.. tormentas, magia, desapariciones, secretos... Secretos que dejaron de ser sobre hadas y cuentos, para convertirse en dolor y nada tan real como la propia vida.

" _Mi vida había sido complicada,... Fui muy feliz con él. Pero un día, todo empezó a cambiar"_

El camino estaba tal y como lo recordaba, caminar mirando al suelo le gustaba. Una piedra, otra piedra... No pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa por lo sencilla que era. La tierra de su pueblo era distinta, ya podía oler las flores y ese aroma indescriptible que era su casa, aún sin haber llegado.

" _Puedes estar triste, pero solo cuando llegues a casa Babú"_

Hablarse a sí misma le tranquilizaba bastante, y sobretodo le distraía de todo lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa después de casi 12 años. Nunca había dejado de escribir a sus padres, pero hay muchas cosas que la distancia puede ocultar y que la tinta no puede desvelar.

-"¡¡Dios mío!!, ¿¿Babú, eres tú??. Pues claro que eres tú" - Cícero no podia ocultar la alegría de ver a su niña después de tanta espera - "Mi pequeña"

Un instante mirándose fijamente les separó y volvió a unir en un abrazo que había estado lleno de polvo y recuerdos.

-"Papá" - Babú simplemente se dejó querer, y respondió su cariño cómo si nunca se hubieran separado.

-"No podía esperarte más tiempo en casa" - exclano Cícero con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Mientras tanto, la vida en el pueblo transcurría en su normalidad..._

Da igual tantas veces lo había intentado, seguiría haciéndolo hasta que lo lograse. Las palabras de su madre solo eran veneno " _Déjalo ya Grisam", "No lo vas a conseguir si continúas esa vida"_

Pasar 500 veces más del salón a la cocina no habían sido suficientes para el rubio. Le temblaban las manos mientras volvia a sacarse otro cigarrillo del bolsillo para posteriormente encenderlo. " _Todos los años igual"_

 _\- "¿¿!!Puedes darme el papel de una puñetera vez!!??" - Exclamó mientras alzaba los brazos al aire._

Debía de ser como la quinta o sexta vez, ni siquiera él recordaba cuantos años llevaba opositando al examen de ministro de magia. Era un buen brujo, tenía poder y mucha habilidad, igual que su tío, pero desde que comenzaron sus problemas,... no había vuelto a ser el mismo chico con el pelo alborotado que siempre sonreía por cualquier cosa.

-"Lo siento chico, otro año será el tuyo" - su tío no pudo evitar mostrar el mismo gesto triste desde hacía más de 12 años.

Tenían una buena relación, siempre la tuvieron. Pero a medida que Grisam iba metiendo cada vez más y más la pata, Duff fue el único que se esforzó por poner la otra mejilla y mostrarle al chico un lugar donde poder escapar que no fuera más allá de dos calles de su casa.

El rubio solo tuvo fuerzas para coger su chaqueta y marcharse de nuevo a la calle. Llevaba trabajando más de cuatro años como "ayudante de carpintero" en el pueblo, por lo menos le mantenía entretenido durante horas. La pastelería de sus padres quedó muy atrás, cuando descubrieron que se dedicaba a dormir detrás del mostrador. Andar mirando al suelo se había vuelto una costumbre para él (de que nos sonaraa), igual que su pelo rapado, barba descuidada, su mirada triste, y por supuesto, sus andares imponentes, que, además de su cara de mala leche, no ayudaba a que socializase con nadie. Solo habia una persona, además de su tío (y sus padres) que aún le hablaba como si nada hubiera cambiado.

\- "Eh, chaval. Tengo un trabajo para tí" - Tomelilla no se andaba con rodeos.

Era la única mujer del pueblo que no había cambiado. Grisam siempre recordará la semana que con 8 años, se dedicaron Pervinca y él a buscar el origen de su siempre "juventud", dado que su pelo gris siempre la delataba. Hechizos?

\- "Hoy es un día muy especial, y necesito que arregles unas cosas en casa" - _"¿Cremas con sapos muertos?" -_ "Buenoesunazonadeljardín... Lleva abandonada mucho tiempo y. _.." -¿Genética? -_ "Oye chico! ¿me estás escuchando?"

\- "Si, el jardín" - el chico abrió mucho los ojos ante la llamada de atención de la bruja.

\- "Hoy, a las 5, no llegues tarde u olvídate de cobrar" - la bruja hizo ademán de mover la cabeza negativamente, pero le dió una palmada en el hombro y se marchó sin decir más. Grisam habia llegado a la conclusión de que le encantaba hablar con ella... porque era como si nada hubiera cambiado...


	2. Capítulo 2

Babú llegó a casa, estuvo todo lo que pudo con su madre y tía, y cuando no pudo más, se fue arriba. Un baño, el pijama, no quería pensar en nada más que en dormir, todo lo que pudiera. Solo quería descansar después de esos últimos meses tan intensos.

-"¿Seguro que no quieres nada cariño?" - Dalia no podía evitar estar preocupada por su niña, y era normal. Las madres son madres -"Mira, te he traído otra manta por si tenías frío"

Mientras dejaba la manta en la cama, no pudo reprimir el pararse un instante a darle un beso en la frente a Babú y desearle que descansara lo máximo posible.

"¡Ya voy yo! ¡Es para mí!" - la bruja no aparentaba muchas veces la edad que de verdad tenía.

-"¿Quién es, Lala?" - Dalia no pudo reprimir su curiosidad - "¿No me digas que has vuelto a llamar a Grisam?"

La bruja abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al chico, no sin antes hacerle una reverencia burlona a Dalia en forma afirmativa.

\- "Muy bien chico, tienes trabajo para unos meses, ¿Estas preparado?" - el chico asintió con la cabeza, sin quitar la mirada al piso de arriba. Algo le decía que estaba habitado. A medida que caía la noche, tanto sus poderes, como su instinto se hacían notar. Su primer pensamiento fue que Ví había vuelto, pero en seguida lo desechó. Dejó muy claro que se estaba ahogando, que este no era su sitio...

 _Mientras tanto, Babú..._

Tras haber dormido unas horas, la brujilla se sintió más que descansada. Preparada para cualquier pregunta relacionada con su paradero en estos últimos años. Se dirigió a la ducha inmediatamente, y cogió ropa nueva del armario. Sabía que su madre le habría comprado de todo incluso meses antes de saber qué día llegaría a casa.

Repentinamente oyó ruidos en el piso de abajo y la rapidez de unos ágiles pies subiendo la escalera.

-"Babú, vístete" - Lala pocas veces se mostraba alterada, cosa que hizo preocupar mucho a la pelirroja- "Tenemos un problema en el pueblo y nos han convocado en el salón de actos"

\- "Está bien"- Dijo sin rechistar, para, posteriormente, ver desaparecer a su tía escaleras abajo con tanta rapidez como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-" Tenemos que darnos prisa Dalia, ponte el abrigo" - La bruja no paraba de revolotear, buscando la puntualidad en una situación tan delicada - "Tengo que decírselo al chico".

Esta se dirigió hacia el jardín como una bala para lograr interceptarlo - "Grisam, limpiate la cara chico" - El joven acepto sin mediar palabra - "Debemos reunirnos".

Babú bajó las escaleras pensando en que podria haber ocurrido. Hacía muchos años que nada grave acechaba sus lindas vidas. Es por ello que no dejó ni un momento de fruncir el ceño. Trató de recogerse el largo pelo en un moño caído, con pelillos aqui y allá saliendo. Se había puesto un vestido muy sencillo, pero muy elegante con medio cuello y botones grandes en el pecho, siempre había pensado que el violeta clarito era un color que le favorecía.

En ese mismo instante,... ocurrió. Él la vio primero, se quedó pretificado por un segundo. ¡Era Babú! Pero, no la misma que cuando eran pequeños. Era una mujer, igual que él era un hombre. Tenía el mismo pelo largo y ondulado, pero más oscuro, tirando a castaño más que a naranja. Resultó que había heredado la mala vista de su tía y llevaba unas gafas muy pequeñas en las medianías de la nariz. Las pecas, el estilo de vestir, aquellos ojos tan alegres,... Ya no eran lo mismo, se le notaba vívida, pero no en el buen sentido, más bien triste, apagada... Pero no dejaba de estar preciosa. Grisam se sorprendió al haber tenido ese pensamiento. Jamás habria visto a Babú de esa manera, pero tampoco habría visto nada que estuviera en sus narices por aquella época.

Babú también se quedó parada mirando al chico con sorpresa, pero tampoco duró mucho. En seguida le reconoció, rapado, con pelo en la barba y los mismos ojos. No se esperaba aquello.

Babú se disponía a decir algo cuando de repente, se escuchó un gran estruendo. Una gran tormenta cayó sobre el pueblo en menos de segundos. La casa tembló de tal manera que comenzaron a agacharse por perder el equilibrio. La lampara de la entrada no dejaba de dsr vueltas cómo loca, cosa que terminó por caer de forma muy ruidosa cerca de los más jóvenes. Babú se vio sorprendida arrodillada en el suelo con Grisam rodenaeola de la cintura.

Gracias a Dios Lala consiguió pararla ,antes de que los trozos de cristal que la formaban cayeran al suelo en mil pedazos. En aquel momento todos estaban asustados, nadie dijo nada. Salvo un "Gracias" muy bajito, que únicamente logro oir Grisam saliendo de la boca de Babú.

 _Tras llegar allí..._

Estaban todas las sillas ocupadas, gran parte del pueblo se encontraba de pie al final de la sala.

-" No puede ser, pensé que esto se habría acabado" - gritaba una mujer - "¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?" - esbozaba otro hombre cualquiera - "Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, deberíamos meternos en. nuestras casas y no salir el tiempo que dure esta pesadilla.

-" ¡Sí! Tiene razón - la gente estaba muy alterada, con mucho que decir. trataban de hablar todos, pisándose unos a otros.

\- "Vamos a ver, llevamos semanas recibiendo cartas muy extrañas hablando sobre lo que iba ha pasar" - Lala tomó la palabra e hizo callar a toda la sala - "Debemos mantener la calma y ser inteligentes, no tenemos todo el día para estar aquí parados. Nos apoyaremos unos a otros, todo lo que podamos, gracias a Dios salvo dos o tres personas, todos tenemos las casas muy pegadas y podremos comunicarnos en todo momento"

-" Dirigíos a los comercios, coged todo lo que necesitéis y manteneros a salvo en vuestras casas, esto no durará mucho, estoy segura"

La mirada de la bruja dejó de dirigirse a la multitud para dejar que su atención se fijase en el paisaje. Estaba preocupada, como todas aquellas personas que habían sido testigos de cartas llenas de avisos, manchadas de sangre, amenazas y tinta corrida. Con un único testigo, el viento que las trasportaba. Esto se había mantenido durante semanas, y al final, habia ocurrido...


	3. Capítulo 3

Aquella noche fue muy extraña. Los vientos habían cambiado. Sin embargo, el pueblo no se había paralizado, casi una semana más tarde, sus habitantes andaban intranquilos por las calles, no dejaban salir a sus hijos mas de lo necesario, siempre a paso ligero. Menos Babú.

Ella deambulaba por el pueblo con mucha tranquilidad, nunca llegaba a sonreír, pero sí se mostraba con un rostro calmado y seguro. Ese día había decidido acercarse al cementerio, solo por un sueño que había tenido. A pesar de los años seguía siendo tan intuitiva como el primer día. Solo tenía que darse prisa y no llegar muy tarde a casa, no quería preocupar a su familia.

En ese sueño, rememoraba lo ocurrido hacia un año. Estaba teniendo muchos problemas con Jim, a pesar de todo lo felices que habían sido.

Una mañana lo vio marchar cómo cada día, pero ese fue diferente, porque nunca regresó. Babú no tenía manera de admitir en voz alta, que su prometido llevaba enfermo desde mucho antes de conocerse. Que él jamás se lo contó. Y que ella se quedaría totalmente sola. Apareció delante de una tumba, cuyo nombre no llegaba a reconocer del todo; "Thomas Burium"

Jamás Jim le habia hablado de ningún hermano, primo, tío... ninguno con ese nombre y menos enterrado en su pueblo.

Es por ello que debía asegurarse de algo tan importante. Si había vivido un Burium aquí, todos habrían reconocido la llegada de Jim, sin embargo, no fue así. Tras leer la lápida, solo veia a Jim, a lo lejos, por mucho que intentara acercarse era imposible, cada vez estaba más lejos. Y él la miraba con una mirada tan... triste. Simplemente se daba media vuelta, y se marchaba

 _Igual que hace un año... pensó Babú para si misma..._

\- "Últimamente Grisham está..."- Marta se vio interrumpida inmediatamente por su marido- "¿Muy tranquilo? Sí, puede que ya llegase el momento marta, no podía pasarse la vida enfadado con el mundo, con nosotros... " En aquel momento Vic observaba por la ventana de la tienda, muy atento a la posición de su hijo. De como intentaba deshacer los nudos de unos pedidos que habían hecho hace semanas y que habían llegado esa misma tarde.

Grisham se dirigió a la tienda de sus padres para decirles que se marchaba a casa de Tomelilla a continuar con el trabajo. Dicho esto, como cada día, Gri dedicaba sus paseos mirando al suelo a pensar en todo aquello que le preocupaba. Los exámenes, sus problemas con sus padres... Tomelilla y su insistencia en tocarle los... Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habia anochecido y estaba delante de la casa de la famosa bruja. Tantos años pasando por ahí, para solo poder recordar lo malo.

\- " Eh" - Babú estaba sentada en el banquito del porche, tapada con una manta que le descubria uno de los hombros, dejando ver que llevaba un vestido de tirantes que podía ser su pijama- "Eh" - El rubio respondió de la misma manera - "Me alegro de volver a verte Gri"- Babú le dedicó una sonrisa muy leve que hizo que tuviera que colocar sus diminutas gafas, que, junto con sus palabras, hizo que el rubio recordara lo bonito de su infancia por un segundo.

Él guardó silencio lo suficiente para que apareciera Tomelilla "justo a tiempo" para quejarse de lo mucho que estaba tardando el rubio.

\- "Aquí estas"- el cruce de brazos de Lala mientras el rubio atravesaba el umbral lo decia todo. Con una sonrisita dijo- "Babú, no entretengas a mis trabajadores"

\- "Querrás decir "esclavos" tía, no se como lo haces pero siempre lo consigues" - la bruja se levantaba muy digna colocándose la manta sobre los hombros. Libro en mano y mandibula alta, reprochaba a su tía su afán por poseer un campo lleno de algodón y trabajadores en el- "Mamá me dijo que hace nada fue Tommy Corbirock quien arreglo el baño"

\- "Aaaai niña... Se acuerda mucho de tí"- Lala lo unico que no queria era ver sola a su sobrina el resto de su vida, y menos siendo tan joven- "tita, mejor hablamos de esto otro día. ¿Te parece?

Ese fueron las últimas palabras de vainilla antes de darle un beso a tu tía en la mejilla y entrar en casa. Lala se vio sorprendida por una voz amiga a su espalda, se trataba del tío de Grisham, Duff.

\- "Tomelilla, siento esta interrupción tan brusca, pero, ¿podríamos hablar?"- con un gesto preocupado se dirigió a la pareja- "Chicos, ¿podríais dejarnos un momento?"

Babú asintió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza esperando la aprobación de Gri. El chico miró a su tío con el ceño fruncido, le bastaron unos minutos para reaccionar y seguir a Vainilla escaleras arriba.

Grisham no fue consciente de la situación hasta que estuvieron ambos solos, de pie, en esa habitación en la que había estado tantísimas veces.

Babú cruzó los brazos y se toco las manos, no podía dejar de mover las manos. Pensaba en que estaría pensando Gri, si le causaba dolor estar alli por recordar a su hermana. Quería ayudarle de alguna forma, pero no era justo hablar con él de algo tan íntimo como ese tema después de tantos años sin tener contacto.

En aquel momento se estaba manteniendo una conversación que no era escuchada por nadie. Por unas voces que no se pronunciaban, que no eran tangibles. Ellos mismos las estaban invocando, y solo ellos podían sentirlas.


	4. capítulo 4

El rubio se sentó en la cama de Babú y por su boca salieron unas palabras que, conociendo al Grisham actual, Babú jamás habría esperado;- " Yo también me alegro de verte Vainilla"- en aquel momento sus ojos despegaron la vista del suelo para mirarla, y no podía estar mas emocionada, la cara de la chica brillaba como si le hubieran dado la mayor de las alegrías.

Grisam no se sentía bien, no se sentía cómodo, aquella habitación no era plato de buen gusto para él, pero jamás le diría lo que sentía a los miembros de esa familia que tan bien le habían tratado siempre, y menos a Babú, porque los años habían pasado, pero ella seguía siendo igual de sensible. Seguramente se pondría muy nerviosa, intentado solucionarlo, como si fuera culpa suya.

Babú se sentó en la cama de su hermana, y por unos instantes, ambos sintieron la comodidad de una compañía familiar, esa "no necesidad" de mantener una conversación solo por incomodidad. Puede que pasaran minutos, o incluso horas, pero no fueron conscientes de ello hasta que Dalia y Cícero irrumpieron en la habitación.

\- "Niños"- Por muchos años que cumplieran, Dalia siempre sentiría la necesidad de dirigirse así a "sus niños"- "A ocurrido algo grave"

Toda la familia se reunió en el salón, incluidos Grisam y su tío. Duff se mostraba muy serio, mirando al suelo, con las manos entrelazadas. Babú tuvo una visión, de cuando era pequeña, la llegada de aquella terrible época no fue indiferente para nadie. Duff no había abierto la boca cuando de repente oyeron un golpe terrible y gritos de personas conocidas. Corrieron al porche, y lo que vieron fue como volver al pasado.

Fuego, en una de las pequeñas tiendas que tan alegremente adornaban el pueblo. Fuego viniendo del cielo. Oían gritos a lo lejos. En aquel momento Grisam no lo pensó dos veces, fue corriendo a la tienda, pensando que su madre hoy estaba sola en el comercio.

-"!CHICO¡" - Duff no pudo reprimir un grito de pánico hacía su sobrino. Cogió brevemente la mano de Tomelilla antes de salir tras él y pronunció- "Lo siento"

Pocas veces habían tenido la ocasión de ver el pánico en los ojos de aquel brujo tan calmado. Cícero mandó que se metieran todos en casa, que sería la mejor idea -"Iré a ayudar a Duff con el chico" - las caras de su mujer y cuñada eran de incredulidad, sobretodo la de Lala, la cual pronunció -"¿Tu solo?, estás loco si piensas que las mujeres de esta casa se van a quedar de brazos cruzados"

Las tres se miraron mutuamente, no hicieron falta palabras. Babú corrió escaleras arriba a calzarse unas botas, no pensó siquiera en cambiarse el camisón, se echó un pañuelo grande sobre los hombros y trató de quitarse el pelo de la cara en un moño mal hecho. Dalia actuó de la misma manera, prepararon una cajita con vendas y lo que pudieran necesitar personas heridas. Al salir de casa, jamás pensaron en que volverian a vivir algo como esto.

Una guerra.

Resultaba incómodo correr así. Resultaba incómodo intentar respirar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Grisham no sentía miedo, pero miedo de verdad, terror por lo que le pudiera pasar a su madre. Terror porque estaba ella sola. Siempre había sentido ese miedo, de que alguno de sus padres o su tío sintiera eso que a él tantísimo le había atormentado durante su vida. La soledad. No tener en quien refugiarte. Tras correr hasta allí y acabar completamente empapado por la intensa lluvia que había comenzado a caer hacía escasos 5 minutos, la vió. Completamente agazapada tras el mostrador, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las manos buscando refugio entre su chal pero no estaba sola. Una figura negra, muy larga, como una sombra, trataba de cogerla. Pero el cuerpo de Grisham iba mucho mas rápido que su cabeza, por lo que sin darse cuenta se encontraba atravesando el cristal de la tienda de una patada.

 _Momentos antes..._

Babú no lo pensó ni un instante, nada más ver como corría Grisham y su tío tras el chico, ella salió despedida hacía el pueblo, buscando ayudar a cualquier persona herida o en apuros. Le preocupaba que la noche estuviera cayendo y se quedara sin poderes, pero se las había visto mucho peor en otras ocasiones. Fue directamente al auxilio de unos llantos de un niño de no más de 10 años. Lo cogió de la mano para levantarlo del suelo, pero llevo la mujer que debía ser su madre y se lo llevó entre sus brazos sin tan siquiera mirar a Babú. Ella se sentía exactamente como se tenía que sentir en un momento así,... Sola.


End file.
